Enmity-class destroyer
Enmity Class: Destroyer Operators: Republican Navy, Commonwealth Royal Navy Mass: 534,385 tons Cost: 2,748,159,933 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (11,000) :Center Engine Rating (11,000) :Left Engine Rating (11,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::25 37.5/30 (F) ::25 37.5/30 (L) ::25 37.5/30 ® ::25 37.5/30 (A) ::Type A Missile System (2 Shots at 50 Points) Fighters: 18 at 300 tons Small Craft: 6 at 500 tons Cargo: 1,000 tons Crew: 714 Passengers: 50 Marines: 150 Overview The Enmity Class Commonwealth/Renegade Legion destroyer was a joint experiment to develop a big-gunned light vessel that could hold its own against larger ships. Designed by Navarchos Tibald Simonides of the Renegade Legion, the Enmity Class was approved in 6778 as a replacement for the older, worn-out destroyers of both the Commonwealth Royal Navy and the Renegade Legion Navy. The destroyer's weapons outclass those of many other destroyer types. Even though its engine power rating classifies the Enmity as a light destroyer, a number of design innovations enable these ships to surpass all expectations. The Enmity Class differs from many capital ships in its lack of a spinal mount. Though this caused some initial structural problems, the mount's absence allows the full power of the ship's Balcock Engines to be funneled into the laser bays. The Enmity Class usually works in flotilla-sized units to screen battleship groups or escort auxiliaries. Normal flotilla size is usually ten ships in either the Royal Navy or the Renegade Legion. Few flotillas are at full strength, however. Still in full production, the Enmity Class destroyer should be a mainstay in the combined fleets of the Commonwealth for decades to come. Capabilities The Enmity Class was designed to best any equal-sized vessel in a straight-out fight. The main strength of the Enmity Class is its massive laser arsenal of 25-gun 37.5/30 bays. These bays are placed uniformly around the ship, one fore, one aft, and one on each broadside. This gives the ship all-around, long-range firepower far beyond any vessel its size. Enmity commanders rarely miss having a spinal mount because the power saved is funneled into the laser bays for improved efficiency. The Enmity Class also carries a Type A missile system, giving it additional attack capability. It also possesses the standard destroyer turret arrangement. For additional protection, the Enmity has an even flicker-shield generation factor through all six defense areas. Armor protection is as much as a destroyer can carry. One of the few disadvantages of the Enmity Class is the lack of multiple weapons systems. With only one bay per flank, catastrophic damage can leave the ship helpless on one side or the other. Fortunately, the size and power of the Enmity's weapons usually decide any confrontation before serious damage can be done. The Enmity Class also carries up to 18 fighters of 300 tons, which allows the ship to extend its offensive range or to provide close-in protection for itself or other vessels. Also carried are six small craft of up to 500 tons. These usually include a ship's cutter and gig, marine landing craft, and other specialty vessels. The passenger complement is rated at 50, but the Enmity Class is considered cramped for travel. Cargo capacity is an ample 1,000 tons. The 150 marines perform search and boarding missions as well as occasional planetary landings. Deployment The Enmity Class is active in all formations of the Commonwealth Royal Navy and the Renegade Legion. This also allows for simplification of repair and refurbishment. Currently, more than 4,000 Enmity Class ships are on active duty with the Royal Navy and Renegade Legion fleets. Enmity Class ships have been involved in numerous engagements since their introduction in 6778. Of notable mention are the exploits of the 5634th Destroyer Squadron of the Renegade Legion. While most destroyer squadrons are assigned to fleet escort, the 5634th specializes in extra-fleet operations, such as system raids or system-defense. During one such raiding operation in 6808, the 5634th intercepted a TOG supply group on its way to the planet Pas in Keserdal County of the Alaric Grand Dukedom. Pas was being used as a staging area for the next phase of TOG's invasion into Shannedam County. Using their long-range laser bays to good effect, the nine Enmity Class destroyers of the 5634th crippled the escorts and destroyers of the covering group while taking only minor losses. Only the TOG cruiser Selac's Bane was able to engage and disable the Renegade destroyer Eulectra before it, too, was put out of action by the flotilla's massed fire. Only a few supply vessels escaped during the battle with the destroyers. Many of those remaining surrendered and were captured as prizes. Many more were destroyed. At the cost of one destroyer lost, the 5634th annihilated the TOG supply group. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Destroyers Category:Carriers (CV) Category:Republican Ships Category:Commonwealth Ships